


Day 1 - Cuddling (Naked)

by smutmuffin69



Series: 30 Day Otayuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Loss, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutmuffin69/pseuds/smutmuffin69
Summary: After a big loss at Worlds, Otabek is there to help his friend.





	

Music was blaring through the speakers, the stench of sweat and booze filled the air, and Yuri needed a drink. He walked up to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka. If he was going to get wasted tonight, he was going to do it right. After the bottle was given to him he popped it open not caring for a shot glass, took a swig, and made is way out to the floor.

It had been a rough week for Yuri. He was eighteen, one of the top figure skaters out there, but two days ago he had come in fifth place at Worlds. Never in his entire senior division career had he done so badly. Every jump had something wrong with it, he finished after the music had ended, he had even fallen during his step sequence. He sighed and tried to wipe the horrid memories from his mind as he took another sip and made his way closer to the center of the dance floor. He was ready to let go and make stupid decisions. Anything to forget the last few days.

As the night went on and the bottle became emptier, Yuri felt himself opening up. He had a gorgeous blonde man dancing with him; and even though he didn’t know his name he wasn’t in the mood to find out what it was. He ground his ass into the other man, moving to the flow of the music as a skilled artist would. His hands were moving freely and his levels of excitement were rising. He felt a strong pair of hands reach for his hips as he was turned around, now facing the gorgeous blond. Yuri looked up seductively through his eyelashes. The man smiled down at him, bringing his lips closer to Yuri’s ear.

“How about we take this back to my place?” Yuri smiled at the idea, bringing his hand to the others shoulder and leaned in.

“I’d like that.” They started making their way through the crowd of bodies, Yuri with only one  thought on his mind.  _ Forget. _ He knew deep in the back of his subconscious that this was a bad idea but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was too far gone for any of those thoughts to matter at this point. 

They were almost out of the crowd when a familiar voice called out to him. “Yuri, is that you?”  _ Otabek _ he thought as his head whipped around his eyes straining to find his best friend. 

The hand of the blonde moved to Yuri’s wrist as he tried to get him to keep moving, eager to start the night of lust that was almost upon him. Yuri struggled to stay in place, wanting to see his best friend. The thought of being with another person no longer seemed to be the most appealing thing at that moment. Otabek moved straight for Yuri, smiling as he saw his friend’s face before frowning when he saw the man behind him. Otabek stopped a few feet in front of Yuri and the blonde giving the latter a glare saved normally for JJ. This one seemed a bit more intense though. “Yuri, what are you doing with this man?” he asked sternly not taking his eyes off the blonde.

“I am going to have sex of course,” Yuri responded, his words slurring together. 

“No you’re not Yura” Otabek said taking Yuri’s free hand and moving his eyes to his face, his gaze softening. “You’ve had too much to drink. Come on, let me take you back to the hotel.”

“Wait shit, you guys are together. My bad dude,” the blonde said, removing his hand from Yuri and backing away. He obviously didn’t want to make as scene.

Yuri pouted, staring Otabek in the eyes, a playful expression dancing in them. “Well, now what am I supposed to do?”

“Well first, Imma get us a cab so we can go back to the hotel, okay?” Otabek said softly as he guided Yuri towards the clubs exit and hailing a cab. Yuri leaned on Otabek for walking support before climbing in the cab. Otabek gave the cabbie the directions before settling down. Yuri felt a wave of exhaustion hit him as he curled up in his seat, his head resting on his friends lap. Otabek looked down, a tender look on his face as he stroked Yuri’s soft, blonde hair. Yuri nuzzled into his friend's leg and hummed in satisfaction.

About ten minutes passed before they arrived at the hotel. Otabek paid the driver before hoisting his very drunk friend up and out of the cab setting him down so he could walk. Yuri tried for a few seconds, but his stumbling feet and fuzzy head kept him from being able to move very far. Sighing, Otabek lifted him up and carried him into the lobby bridal style. It was late and nobody was around to snap pictures as he carried his friend into the elevator. He was surprised at how light Yuri was, as he had expected he would need to put him down after a few minutes but he was fine. Otabek crouched down so he would be able to press the floor button but before he could stand up Yuri nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and sighed before placing a small kiss there. Otabek gasped in surprise as he stumbled, slightly in shock. Yuri smiled against his friends skin and strained his neck so he could lightly nip his ear. 

Otabek groaned, happy they had made it to Yuri’s floor. As much as he wanted Yuri, he knew he couldn’t have him this way. Drunk Yuri might want him but he felt like he was just a filler for the man he had scared way earlier in the night. Sober Yuri would probably be appalled by his drunken actions. Yuri didn’t actually like him. Did he? He stepped off the elevator and made his way towards his friends room, only putting him down to get the key from his pocket when they got to the door. Yuri stumbled inside taking his friend's hand dragging him along and slamming the door behind him.

Yuri stopped before the bed and grabbed onto the leather jacket Otabek always wore, looking up at him with pain in his eyes masked by want. Yuri leaned into the older, pressing their mouths together, one of his hands trailing south and moaned. Yuri still wanted a distraction from his previous failings and he had the perfect man in front of him. He had liked his best friend for years and had never had the courage to do anything about it. He guessed all he needed was a bottle of vodka to loosen him up and make the move he never could sober.

Otabek was stunned by the kiss and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do before coming to his senses and pushed Yuri off. Yuri stumbled before falling on the bed and looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. “You, you don’t want me?” Yuri said sounding devastated. 

“No, no, no. It’s not that. I do want you, but you’re drunk right now and I can’t do that to you.” 

“But I want you to.” Yuri said reaching out and pulling his friend closer.

“Yura,” Otabek sighed bending down so they could be eye level. “Lets just get you changed okay. Yuri pouted before raising his arms over his head. Otabek shook his head and helped him. He knew his friend was in a bad place right now. Losing Worlds took a big toll on Yuri. He was always the star of the show and now all over his feed he saw articles of his friend’s loss. He knew that pain himself and wished he could take all that pain away.

He moved down to take of his friends shoes and socks before moving on to the pants, which Yuri refused to take off himself, throwing them to the corner of the room. 

Yuri shifted his weight so his head was now leaning on Otabek’s shoulder and muttered “I feel sick” into his friend's ear. Otabek tried to jump back but it was too late as he felt  a warm liquid hit his shirt and drip down to his pants soaking through. He tried to keep the disgust to a minimum as he reached for the trashcan and held it up for his friend trying to think of happy things like his bike and cats. When the vomiting finally ended he put the bucket down before excusing himself to get to the bathroom so he could get out of the soiled clothes. The vomit had soaked all the way to his boxers.  _ Great. _ He pushed the nausea away before stripping bare and wiping himself down with a damp towel. He reached for the bathrobe, making his way back out to the drunken mess he would have to care for, for the night. 

Grabbing Yuri’s hand, he helped him to the bathroom. Vomit had clung to his long golden hair, matting the strands. He helped his friend to the toilet and turned on the shower and helping Yuri into it. Yuri sat under the water staring at the wall in front of him before letting a few tears slip down his face. Otabek frowned and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, rubbing in small circles into it, unsure of what to do. He had never seen Yuri cry before, only anger. He felt a pang of worry tear down his spine as a wave of sadness hit him. 

Yuri looked up at his friend before dragging him into the shower as well, hugging him as sobs racked his body. Otabek whispered caring words into his friend's ear while rubbing his back, holding him with no intention of letting go.

When the water went cold, Otabek turned it off with one hand before shrugging out of Yuri’s embrace to fetch the towels. The bathrobe he had been wearing was now drenched so he removed it, placing a towel around his waist, not bothering to dry off before he helped his friend out. Yuri stripped out of his soaked boxers before accepting a towel. His face was slightly red and his eyes puffy from the crying. He wouldn’t look up from the floor, only once to find Otabek’s side to cling on to as they left the bathroom.

Otabek helped Yuri into bed after his friend refused clothing and turned to the trashcan filled with vomit and picked it up, dumping its contents into the toilet. As he returned to the room he realized he had no clothing to wear and inwardly cringed.  _ This could get awkward _ , he thought, making his way to the chair in the corner of the room. “Stay,” Yuri whispered to his friend grabbing for his hand as he passed. 

“I’m right here Yura,” he responded tenderly wiping the hair from his friends face away.

“No. Bed.” Yuri said as he patted the spot next to him.

“Whatever you need, I’m here.” Otabek crawled under the covers next to his friend as Yuri turned and placed his head on his friend's chest.

“Thank you Beka,” Yuri mumbled before falling dozing off.

“Anything for you,” Otabek whispered back before placing a chaste kiss on his friends head and wrapping an arm around him. The words  _ I love you, Yura _ went unspoken as Otabek drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! Please leave a comment, I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> ~smutmuffin69


End file.
